


Snow Fall

by writingdetritus



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdetritus/pseuds/writingdetritus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't dead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fall

            It was the first time they had been in Russia in months; the first time in their own house in years.  He carried her through the doorway, both giggling like school children. It was childish but then again they had just survived a very probable apocalypse and felt like newlyweds all over again.

            They both knew they would probably go back to the Shatterdome, help with renovations and other jobs involved with the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. They were both militaristic in manner and mind, but for now, for the few months they had off of duty, they weren’t going to worry about any of that. They had to relive each other to know they had both survived.

            Aleksis went outside and got wood for the fire, and Sasha fired up the burner with her lighter. He returned with his black beard sprinkled with snow.

            “Only Vodka,” Sasha laughed, digging around in the liquor cabinet. “I’ll whip something up.”

            Less than twenty minutes later, Aleksis had started a large fire, retrieved their many blankets and furs from the cedar chest and laid them about in the living room and Sasha was stirring up a spiked hot chocolate concoction. Aleksis flipped on the record player. The soft jazzy sounds of old Russian singers crooned through the small house. Sasha grinned as she poured the drinks.  

            “Nautilus Pompilius? Really?” Sasha said, handing Aleksis the mug. “It’s hot dear.” She said a moment too late before Aleksis made a face of pain as his tongue burned.

            “I figured you’d like them,” He said after a moment.

            “I do… just very chill for what we usually put on,” Sasha said, setting down her mug, thinking of the Ukrainian Rough House they liked so much.  “Get comfortable,” She told her husband, pushing his chest so he sat down on the ground in the pile of blankets and furs.

            With the snow falling softly outside and the darkening sky, with the lights off and the fire flickering against wood grain and white hair, it was a very private and intimate moment for both of them. Sasha undressed (she could never resist the feeling of fur on bare skin) and slid under the blankets and skins. Tugging at Aleksis’ shirt, she got it over his head and then leaned into his bare chest, relishing the feel of skin on skin. It was good, to just feel the other’s warmth, to experience the reality they had both made it.

            “I’ve missed the snow,” Sasha whispered, sipping at the chocolate drink.

            “Did you ever do the dare a child and run out in only your under things?” Aleksis asked, rubbing a hand on her bare shoulder. Sasha laughed.

            “Of course, and I won every single time,” She looked up at him, head pressing into his chest. “Are you going to dare me to do it now or something?”

            Aleksis laughed and bent his head and kissed her quickly, “Perhaps later,” He said. She grinned, turning her head away and watching the fire crackle, listening to the record pop in and out.


End file.
